From Darkness to Light
by Juzu
Summary: Seph's POV before and after his fight with Cloud and then when he wakes up someplace else. Has some songs in it by Evanescence.


(A/N: hey there. I just got this idea in my head awhile ago and finally wrote it down. I think it's pretty good. Let me know what you think by reviewing please. Thanks. Juzu)

Disclaimer: I don't own Squaresoft or Final Fantasy 7! The words in italics are songs from Evanescence not me!

From Darkness to Light

Darkness…

Darkness…everywhere…

I stand…alone in an abyss of darkness…

Cold…

Black…

Silent…

A cold breeze makes my silver hair and black coat dance…

My hand rests on the hilt of my masamune.

The only light is from the glowing of my eyes.

The cold breeze returns and with it I hear a voice…

"…you will be a god…destroy all those who oppose you…"

But…I shake my head to dismiss my unfinished thought.

Fools…all of them…I will destroy them and rule this planet with my mother…

How much longer do I have to wait?

But no matter…I will let them come to me.

I have all the time in the world.

And then…I laugh…a cold and bitter laugh.

…they're here…

The final battle will begin now…

I stand alone facing the man I despise.

He and his band of rebels will not leave this place.

Of that I am certain.

This Crater will be their resting place.

The man named Cloud…

I laugh softly and shake my head slowly as his glowing blue eyes give me an icy glare.

He holds his sword ready now…as do I.

My coat is discarded…now we shall begin…

His attacks are fast but mine are faster.

I jump back and watch…my aquamarine eyes full of contempt.

Now he looks at me…and his blade begins to glow…

"OMNISLASH!"

I heard his yell clearly and move to block the weak attack…

But…what is this?

I…I cannot stop him…

The blade falls time and time again.

My blade falls to the side…as I fall to one knee…

How? How can this be?

I raise my bowed head and our eyes lock as he jumped into the air.

In my head I heard a thought…His? I believe it is…his thoughts in my head about what he has to say…

_You're too important for anyone_

_There's something wrong with everything you see_

_But I, I know who you really are_

_You're the one who cries when you're alone_

_Where will you go_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_You can't escape_

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes_

_Scared to death to face reality_

_No one seems to hear your hidden cries_

_You're left to face yourself alone_

_But where will you go?_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape the truth_

_I realize you're afraid_

_But you can't escape_

_You don't want to escape_

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands_

_Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone_

_I can hear you in a whisper_

_But you can't even hear me screaming._

As I watch his sword descends one last time…

Make the pain go away!

Why? After all she has promised me…

They destroyed her…my mother…no…the monster…

How could I be so foolish as to have my life end like this?

I am swallowed by silence and…the last thing I have to say before my eyes close…he heard…

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me _

_Into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain _

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know _

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be _

_Blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me_

_Shall I give in?_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end._

My eyes slip closed and more darkness falls…

****

What…is this…?

Bright…so bright…

My eyes slowly adjusted to the sun's golden light.

I sat up then slowly stood and looked about me…to see what I could see.

The sky was a clear blue and the clouds were fluffy and white.

A gentle breeze blew making the tall green grass dance like waves on the sea.

A field of flowers surrounded me…such smells…wonderful smells!

Where could I be?

A soft song on my left makes me turn to see.

A young girl sat only a few feet away.

She was singing softly and sweetly…a beautiful song…

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb?_

_Without a soul;_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

_Wake me up._

_Wake me up inside._

_I can't wake up._

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Wake me up._

_Bid my blood to run._

_I can't wake up._

_Before I come undone._

_Save me._

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without _

_You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real._

_Bring me to life._

_Bring me to life._

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside._

_Bring me to life._

_Frozen inside without your touch,_

_Without your love, darling._

_Only you are the life among the dead._

_All of this sight _

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark_

_But you were there in front of me._

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems._

_I've got to open my eyes to everything._

_Without a thought_

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more._

_Bring me to life._

_Bring me to life._

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside._

_Bring me to life_

She wore a pink dress and sat with her knees pulled to her chest.

A red jacket was folded neatly beside her and a basket of flowers was close to her feet.

The wind made her long golden brown hair seem to have a life of its own.

I stood in silence not wanting to disturb her song. 

I continued to look around.

We were on the top of a hill.

A small town lay at its bottom.

I could see people moving about…heard their laughter…

Without knowing her song had stopped…

"…Sephiroth…"

How did she know my name?

I turned to face her not speaking.

"I've been waiting for you," she went on.

I still didn't answer.

She stood and faced me.

Her emerald eyes were bright and her smile was gentle.

"There is much to tell you," she continued to speak.

At least my voice was able to work…

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened to me? Where is my mother…?"

"Hush…your mother is there," she said pointing towards the town.

…my mother…

"But…she is not the one who you call mother…you called Jenova your mother…but she is not."

"What?" I asked the girl…what did she mean…not…my mother…?...yes the monster…

"Your mother is Lucrecia…she is the mother you never met…" she said.

I was getting confused now…no wait…those books I read…

"Were only lies," she said as if reading my mind.

I didn't answer.

"My name is Aeris…"

Aeris…she…she is the one I killed after the prayer…but now…

"Help me…I'm confused…if what those books said were lies…what is the truth?" I ask.

She smiled and picked up her jacket and basket in her right hand.

With her left she took my right.

"Follow me! I'll explain when we find your mother," she said.

Surprised I followed her towards the town.

Halfway there she stopped and turned to look at me…

…and she smiled…a bright smile…

I looked around…and all I saw was…

Light…

Light…everywhere…

I stood…but not alone in an abyss of light…

Warm…

Bright…

Laughter…

A warm breeze made my silver hair and black coat dance…

~End~


End file.
